leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Psych Up (move)
Psych Up (Japanese: じこあんじ Self-suggest) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation II. It was TM09 in Generation II before losing its TM status in Generation III. It regained its TM status, albeit as TM77, in Generation IV onwards. Effect Generation II Psych Up copies all of the target's stat stages and replicates them onto the user ( , , , , , , and ). Psych Up will fail if all of the target's stat stages are 0. Psych Up bypasses checks to always hit, unless the target is in the of a move such as or . It is not affected by or . Generations III and IV Psych Up no longer fails if all of the target's stat stages are 0. Psych Up can be stolen by , in which case Psych Up will be targeted at the (most recent) Pokémon it was stolen from. Generation V Psych Up can no longer be stolen by Snatch. Generation VI onward Psych Up now also copies the target's critical hit ratio. (e.g. If the target has the effect of , the user also gains that effect; if the user has the effect of Focus Energy but the target does not, the user loses that effect.) Psych Up is not affected by or , but will fail if the target is protected by . If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Psych Up, the user regains all of its HP. Description |Self-hypnosis move that copies the foe's stats changes, then applies them to the user.}} |Copies the foe's stat changes.}} |Copies the foe's effect(s) and gives to the user.}} |Copies the target's effect(s) to the user.}} |The user hypnotizes itself into copying any stat change made by the foe.}} |The user hypnotizes itself into copying any stat change made by the target.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 39 |39|34}} 43 |43|36}} |57|54|54|54}} |67|62|62|62}} 37 |29|33|33|33}} 43 |33|33|33|33}} 77 |29|22|22|22}} 29 |29|29}} |57|54|54|54}} 36 |36|36|36 31 |31}} 36 |36|36|36 31 |31}} By By TM |✔|✔|✔|form=Sky Forme}} By Move Tutor In other games Description |Copies the target's levels for stats such as Attack and Defense.}} |Copies any boosts and reductions to the target's Attack, Special Attack, Defense, Special Defense, and Movement Speed to the user's own stats.}} |The user copies the boosts and reductions of the Attack, Special Attack, Defense, Special Defense, accuracy, and evasiveness of the Pokémon it's facing.}} | }} |You copy the stat changes of the target's Attack, Defense, Special Attack, Special Defense, accuracy, and evasiveness.}} |You copy the target's changes in Attack, Defense, Sp. Atk, Sp. Def, accuracy, and evasiveness. The stats return to normal when you go to the next floor or step on a Wonder Tile.}} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=自我暗示 |zh_cmn=自我暗示 |fr=Boost |de=Psycho-Plus |el=Αυθυποβολή |it=Psicamisù |ko=자기암시 Jagi Amsi |pt_br=Elevação Psíquica Carga Psíquica (TCG) |sr=Pojačana koncentracija |es=Más Psique |vi=Tự Kỉ Ám Thị }} Category:Moves that cannot miss de:Psycho-Plus es:Más psique fr:Boost it:Psicamisù ja:じこあんじ zh:自我暗示（招式）